


It's Okay To Partake

by HideTheDecay



Series: It's Okay To Partake Series [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideTheDecay/pseuds/HideTheDecay
Summary: It finally sank in that she wanted him to feel this way. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, knowing what he did of her, but it was. “...This is why you brought me here.” She lied to him about her intentions and used her deceptive touches to bring out this lust in him. “You desire demon,” he scowled, his hands squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise, “Coming to me with these lies about friendship.”





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often gave the cards a break, but from time to time it was decided that a drinking game was in order. It was rare they had a full house like this, but with everyone - and it was really _everyone_ \- piled around Varric’s table, it had been decided some fun was in order. A round of drinks had been ordered and passed around to everyone, the exception being Anders, who received a fair share of ‘booing’ when he pushed the mug set in front of him over to Hawke. Sure, he was missing out on the spirit of the game, but he had his tea and he could still play along.

They’d be glad he didn’t drink when they started dropping like flies and needed help pulling themselves back together.

It was decided that they’d play a Rivain drinking game called ‘I Never’. The premise of the game was simple enough and after a couple of rounds just testing it out, the entire mood shifted as the questions turned personal and questionable. Hawke started the debauchery by loudly announcing, “Never have I ever taken it up the ass!”

With a sigh, Anders lifted his cup and sipped at his tea. It wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone - they all knew that Karl had been his lover. Unashamed of his silence admittance, his eyes flicked around and then widened when he saw a flushing Aveline reluctantly take a sip of her ale. His hand lifted to his mouth and he snorted, suddenly grinning and sharing looks with the others.

“Well, well, Donnic, color me impressed,” Varric nodded to the man, but that just made Aveline flush harder and shake her head slightly, probably without even realizing it. It hadn’t been Donnic, then… Well, he doubted that would remain true for long and he laughed.

\---

“Not my preference, sorry.” Donnic said with a bit of a laugh and raised his brow when Fenris took a bitter sip of his drink. “You? I wouldn’t have guessed. Anyone we know?”

“Don’t fucking ask.” The elf snapped and the viciousness behind it shut the guard up quickly. Isabela frowned and was about to try to redirect the conversation when Merrill helped inadvertently by asking loudly, “Taken what up the ass?” The laughter the innocent question brought was enough to ease the tension, even in the angry warrior and the pirate relaxed, proudly taking a lengthy drink of her own ale.

\---

Anders hadn’t even realized that Fenris had taken a sip, distracted by Donnic and Aveline, so when the guard spoke to him, he looked over in surprise. The response made his brows lift, but he rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why the warrior was bothering to play if he was going to get bent out of shape by the questions. They were only going to get worse from there.

Hawke’ amused expression had faded a little, but Merrill brought it right back. “A cock. Taken a _cock_ up the ass.” He knew better than to think she would take a sip, but he still gestured to her drink expectantly, knowing it would fluster her if nothing else.

\---

Merrill blushed heavily and shook her head when Hawke gestured to her. “Oh no, not me. I haven’t done anything like that. Next question!”

“I’m sure I could find someone to fix that for you, Kitten.” Isabela smirked and swirled her ale around, testing how much she had left for the scandalous questions ahead. “Never have I ever moaned the wrong name during sex.” She took a sip and smirked when a sheepish Donnic did as well. When he got a look from the others he quickly added. “Before Aveline. It was her name I said.”

\---

Hawke smirked, but there was something endeared in his expression and his eyes lingered on her until Isabela posed the next question. He shrugged sheepishly and took a sip of his drink, “It happens.” Did it? He glanced around at everyone else, pleased to see that though it was only Donnic, he was not the _only_ one.

Aveline, still embarrassed from before, gave a slight smile at this information. “Oh? I didn’t know that.” She nudged him in the side. Though she didn’t like the thought of him sleeping with anyone else, that he’d thought of her was flattering and her flush persisted.

Anders traced the rim of his cup with a finger, wondering just how much they were going to learn about the couple. They were both rather private, so it seemed this would prove interesting. As far as the rest of them, what hadn’t Hawke or Isabela done and what had Merrill? The only other person he thought might be interesting was Varric, but he wasn’t sure how much they’d get with all these sexual questions. As far as Fenris went... Who cared?

Varric, for his part, had slipped out of his chair and returned with a bit of parchment and a quill. “Might as well,” he announced, after looking up to see that he was getting some looks after jotting down a couple notes. “It’s not like any of us will remember this in the morning, except Blondie over there.” He swung a thumb towards him.

  
Anders smirked and while Aveline went ‘Oh, no you don’t’, he sent out a little fire ball and ignited it. “I think that’s the point,” he snickered, watching as the dwarf dropped the parchment in front of him and began to pat it out with a scowl. “It’s best if I’m the only one that remembers it. Gives me ammunition for later.” He grinned and sat back, deciding to throw out his own question to get it over with. “Never have I ever stabbed someone in the back.” …Leaving the Wardens didn’t count.

\---

Fenris had given the mage a nasty look at the release of the fireball, but he didn’t make a big deal out of it. Because he did not particularly want any of this recorded either. At the question, he looked rather pleased as he took his sip. He was more than happy to trick and kill anyone who would have turned him back in on his way out of Tevinter. Isabela shrugged and took her sip as well. She was a pirate and she’d done what seemed best at the time. Donnic glanced around but did not reach for his tankard this time. Merrill frowned a little at the question but finally took her own sip.

\---

Hawke paused, not really sure how to take the question. Literally, that was what he did - he was a rogue. Figuratively, well, what one considered backstabbing, another might not. The fact that Anders was posing the question as if he never had made him curious as to what he meant by it. Deciding it was best to go by his own definition, he lifted his drink and took as sip. He saw that Aveline seemed to be struggling, but ultimately let her drink alone, and that Varric, who had finished putting out the fire, took his first sip of the evening with an unreadable expression.

“Whelp, that was a somber question. Let’s go for two. Fenris?” Hawke spoke with some levity, figuring that anything he might ask would be of the same ilk and that they might as well make a competition out of it. His bet was on the warrior.

\---

Deciding he’d rather not ask anything depressing or sexual, since they were one in the same for him, Fenris decided to ask one about the thing he did enjoy. “Never have I ever been so drunk I’ve fallen _up_ the stairs.” Isabela seemed relieved by the tone of the question and she laughed, taking a sip. Donnic followed, a little sheepishly, and Merrill blushed as she took a drink. For her, it really didn’t take much to get that silly.

\---

Anders had been somewhat surprised by all the drinks taken and he paused to turn the question inward, but shook his head to himself. When Fenris posed his question, his brow rose, since he would have expected the same as Hawke. He glanced at the rogue and saw the hint of a frown, before it shifted into an amused smile. He took a drink, as did Varric and Aveline. He lifted his own cup and sipped at it, making it so Fenris was the only one that hadn’t.

Varric wasn’t surprised by it, but he smirked at Anders. “Bet you miss it, don’t you Blondie? There’s a mug right there with your name on it…” He gestured to the one in front of Hawke, so far untouched since they were all still on their first round. “Go on, don’t let that spirit of yours ruin all your fun.” They were forever trying to get him to join in, but Anders stuck to his convictions and he’d never had more than a sip in their presence to prove that he in fact could drink.

“Do you have any idea how many stairs there are in Kinloch? Do I miss stumbling up and down them, trying to sneak past templars that would seen me thrown into isolation to sober up? Hardly.” Yes, he missed it. He especially missed drinking when it hadn’t been a sordid activity done in secret.

\---

“I bet Justice would even have a little fun with us if he was playing.” Isabela decided her drink was low enough that she just swallowed down what was left at hers and batted her lashes at Merrill until the mage got up to fetch her another drink. “Why don’t you let him come forward? We barely know anything about him. Don’t you think we should all get a little better acquainted with your...other half?”

\---

He looked to her incredulously, feeling the emotion strongly from within. “I’m not sure Justice would have much to drink to.” The reply was sarcastic, not taking her suggestion seriously. She probably did mean it, knowing her, he didn’t think anyone else would be interested. He wasn’t.

Varric’s brows lifted at that, having never really considered it. That would be interesting, wouldn’t it? The spirit was frightening, sure, but they’d only ever seen him when he was so pissed that he possessed the mage in a righteous fit. He knew a little about Justice, having had many conversations with Anders about his different adventures, some which included the spirit, but there was a lot he didn’t know and to hear it from Justice himself would be fascinating.

“Yeah, why don’t you?” he piped in, taking a sip of his drink while the game was paused. “We’ve never met him properly, have we?”

“Come on. You’re joking,” Anders replied, looking between the pair. His head shook slightly and he looked to everyone else, as if waiting to see them start laughing. When his eyes met Hawke’s, he gave him a look as if to say ‘are they serious?’ to which the rogue shrugged innocently.

“Could be interesting.”

\---

Fenris frowned when the others agreed. If that abomination was joining them, he would be leaving. He drained the rest of his drink, waiting to see if they would move past this topic and hoping that no one was really serious about letting a demon play a drinking game with them.

“I think it would be great fun. We would all really, really like to meet him.” Merrill chimed in as she pranced back to the table with a fresh drink for the pirate.

Donnic frowned a little, not sure what the think about it. But after a glance at Aveline, he shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt, right?”

Isabela grinned wickedly, surprised the others had supported this idea. “Come on, it’ll be fun. We never get to see him when he’s not angry. I bet he’s a good friend when he’s not on a rampage.”

\---

He shook his head, but it seemed Fenris and Aveline were the only ones with any dissent. The captain was reflecting his shaking head, but her was colored with disapproval instead of disbelief. “When isn’t he on a rampage? He’s dangerous and there’s no need to endanger all of us and everyone downstairs.”

That made Anders frown. “He’s not.” He never hesitated to defend his friend and the idea that the spirit would do anything to hurt anyone here made him angry. His eyes went back to Isabela and after a long moment, he questioned Justice. _Do you want to come out?_ If nothing else, it would prove her wrong.

_You do not wish me to and there is no need._

He wasn’t wrong. Anders didn’t like it when he lost control of his body, but it made him feel a little bad for him to be so frank about it. It wasn’t just his body anymore and he knew that Justice felt confined being stuck inside him almost all of the time. Still, if he didn’t want to come out, he wasn’t going to pressure him. _Are you certain?_

He was given no response and it made Anders bite the inside of his cheel. “I don’t think he wants to.” _Justice?_ Again nothing. Maybe he did.

\---

“Come on, Justice.” Isabela laughed softly and give her new drink a sip. “Why not come be sociable for just a little bit? This is one of the safest places to do it if you want to just come out and visit with us for once.”

“I’m going to head home.” Fenris wasn’t about to sit here if anyone was still entertaining this idea. He tossed his coin on the table to cover the drink he’d had and with a little wave, rose to head out before any demons came out to join them.

\---

Isabela’s encouragement was supplemented with agreement from Varric and seeing that Fenris was leaving, he felt a bit better about the thought. It seemed Aveline intended on staying, her eyes fixed on him distrustfully, but everyone else was at least being opened-minded about it. It was their willingness to meet him that changed his mind and when he did, Justice spoke up and admitted that he wouldn’t mind spending some time out.

He waited until Fenris was out of sight to give up control. When prompted, Justice hesitated only briefly, before pushing forward. His skin split and his eyes glowed as he took over and was left sitting in Anders’ place. He looked around, somewhat awkwardly, since they were right that he never came out unless there was a reason and the lack of one made him unsure of what to do.

\---

“Well, hello handsome!” Isabela had barely believed he’d really show himself and she beamed to have gotten her way. “What’ll you have to drink, hmm? Tea? Ale? Wine? What do spirits like?” Just because he didn’t let Anders drink didn’t necessarily mean he wouldn’t try anything for himself.

Merrill shifted nervously in her chair, but gave him a little smile. “Hello, Justice. Nice to see you. Not in a battle for once, you know?”

Donnic watched with wide eyes and when he glanced to Aveline and saw her unease, he have her a reassuring brush with his hand beneath the table. “Wow...you are...um, intense. Nice to meet you.”

\---

It was hard to tell exactly where he was looking, but since he was sitting beside him, it was fairly obvious when Justice glanced at him and Hawke offered him a smile. Reaching over, he gave him a slap on the back. “We’ve heard a lot about you,” he snickered, as if this was true and as if he wouldn’t already know, considering he witnessed every exchange they had with Anders.

Varric lifted up his quill once more, prepared to jot down notes on the remains of his singed parchment. It might be more productive to convince them to do this again later, when he could actually speak to him and learn about him, but there was no guarantee that would ever happen so he’d take what he could get. “And we’d like to learn more,” he continued Hawke’s statement, knowing precious few had ever spoken to a Fade spirit like this.

Aveline, for her part, pursed her lips and her fingers twitched as if itching for her sword. She glanced at Donnic, startling slightly from his touch, but was quick to fixed her gaze back on the spirit. “He doesn’t leave this area,” she told all of them. Despite her disquiet, or as a result of it, she lifted her tankard to her lips and finished it off. She needed it if she was going to be dealing with this.

The response was a little overwhelming and he decided to simply address them all at once. “It is nice to see all of you,” he told them, even though he’d technically seen them all night. He’d been in this world long enough to understand at least a little bit of the nuance necessary in interacting with mortals. Since the pirate was the only one that had asked him a question, he turned his focus on her. “Our tea will be satisfactory.” He wasn’t particularly thirsty, but he lifted it to have a sip to confirm his words.

\---

“So why don’t you tell us a little about yourself? Not every spirit is willing to sip tea and chat with a bunch of lesser beings like us.” Isabela said this with a smirk and sipped her drink again. “You just learned plenty about us with that little game.”

Donnic was a little relieved when Aveline got back to drinking. Clearly she was uncomfortable with all of this, but she would at least allow it for now. “It is getting late. Perhaps we’ll go home shortly.”

\---

“I am uncertain what you wish to know. You already know what I am and my creed.” There wasn’t much more to him. He did not have the stories they did, though he’d lived a life far longer than they had. He’d spent a year in Kristoff’s body, learning of the world, and then the rest of his time had been spent with Anders, which they already knew of. “Though, I would not call mortals lesser beings. Different, certainly, but not lesser.”

Hawke took a deep drink himself, feeling a little more than pleasantly buzzed since he’d already had a drink when they started their game. He pulled the drink meant for Anders in, though he paused before bringing it to his lips. “I’d say let’s just continue our game, but I think Anders had a point. He wouldn’t have anything to drink to, would you Justice? Bet you’ve never even entertained an inappropriate thought, have you? Not like us _lesser mortals_.” He sounded downright cheeky.

“I’d rather stay and make sure nothing happens,” she replied in a low voice. It wasn’t that she really expected him to go off, she just didn’t think having him out like this was safe. It was her responsibility to protect this city and, like it or not, the spirit was was a walking danger.

\---

“We can trust that they have this well in hand.” Donnic whispered back to her. If the spirit became hostile, the remaining party would be able to restrain him. “Besides, he is one with Anders. He wouldn’t hurt anyone unless something was threatening his host.”

“Surely you’ve at least thought about something scandalous?” Isabela purred and couldn’t help but notice the way Merrill looked quite content. For once it was not the blood mage being grilled about her naivety. “There must be something spirits do for fun? Even if they shouldn’t?”

\---

“What you speaking of are demons. I am no demon. I have no desire to do anything that you would consider ‘scandalous’.” This was said with some firmness, though he was reminded of the questions that Anders use to ask him before they joined together. Mortals and their curiosities - they refused to believe that those that resided in the Fade could be so different from them.

“What do _you_ consider scandalous?” Varric asked the spirit, quill still poised and ready.

“Much the same as you, I am sure.” If he combined the morality of everyone at the table together into one, so that some made up for others, he probably wasn’t far off from whatever consensus they might reach.

“You haven’t seen him fight,” she countered, but she knew that he had a point. There was enough of them there and she imagined that this wouldn’t last. Even she had to admit that he looked out of place and uncomfortable, so she doubted he would remain out for long.

\---

“But scandal is the spice of life. There has to be something you want that you shouldn’t.” Isabela leaned in toward him, clearly a little buzzed herself. “Tell us your deepest, darkest wish. Even if it’s not as scandalous as something a demon would want.”

“Good point. But I still think this isn’t as dangerous as it seems.” Donnic also couldn’t see this lasting very long. Especially if the lot of them kept pestering the spirit.

\---

“I would not consider any of my wishes dark, but if you insist. I wish to crush all that live their lives oppressing and abusing those that cannot stand up for themselves. By their blood will all those who suffer beneath them be free and justice prevail.” He spoke plainly, as if he wasn’t talking casually about slaughtering people.

Aveline turned her gaze on Donnic and gave him a pointed look, as if her point had just been proven.

“She said something that you want that you _shouldn’t_ ,” Hawke emphasized, since they already knew that about him and it wasn’t the worst thing to want. He understood where he was coming from, anyway, just with a little less emphasis on the punishment bit and a little more on the freeing bit.

“I don’t…” He trailed off and shook his head. He was not going to answer that question. “Perhaps we could discuss something else? You can continue your game and I will watch.”

\---

“Alright, alright.” Isabela conceded, not wanting to scare off their new guest. “We’ll keep playing and if you think of anything you’d like to tell us about yourself, then go right ahead. We’d like to know more about you.” She took another long swig of her drink. She couldn’t remember whose turn it was to ask and it didn’t really matter. She seemed to only have eyes for the glowing man at the table.

\---

Varric was disappointed, but he took a deep drink to wash it away and fell back into their game, starting off with a simple question. A few rounds passed and at one point, Justice took a sip of their tea, just to wet his mouth, but had drawn attention to himself, as a question had just been asked and after indignant denials that he hadn’t been answering it, Aveline seemed to decide she’d had enough for the night.

“I think you’re right,” she admitted to Donnic, having watched him sitting quietly and observing, only now speaking while he was flustered and trying to defend himself. She’d had plenty to drink that night and would have to be rising early in the morning. They both would. “I think we can go.” She pushed her chair back and announced that they would be taking off for the night, interrupting the ribbing of the spirit.

\---

“Goodnight everyone.” Donnic called as he rose from his chair as well. He was happy his wife had calmed enough to go and he assured her as they left the pub that the others had it under control. And that if they didn’t, they knew where to find the help they needed.

Merrill made it through one more round before she began to sway a little in her seat. “I had a lot of fun, but I think I should be getting home too. I’m feeling just a little bit tippy.”

\---

Hawke was disappointed that the night seemed to be coming to a close, but he was also beginning to slump against the table. When Merrill spoke of leaving, though, he straightened up rather suddenly. Too suddenly and the room swirled, but he hung on and soon everything righted itself. “I should too, I’ll walk you home, Merrill.” He rose to his feet and with only a slight stumble, made his way over to her, offering her his hand so he could help her get up and walk her out.

That left the three of them and Varric’s own gaze was half-lidded. “I suppose that’s it then. Just us. You haven’t said much, Justice, are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

Though little had happened, this had been more than enough social interaction for Justice and he nodded. “Perhaps some other time. It is getting late and I should be taking us back to Darktown.” It was probably safer to let Anders take them back, but he wanted to take advantage of this freedom a little longer.

“I’ll hold you to that, Glowy.” He hadn’t given him a nickname before, but it slipped off his tongue and he decided he liked it. He pushed his chair back from the table and slipped off of it. “Bed’s calling for me.” He made his way towards it, intending on crashing as soon as they left. Justice had a bit of a walk and he got up to head out, but Isabela’s room was just down the hall from his and she could take her time.

\---

“Goodnight.” Isabela wished him with a little wave, a little drunk and sleepy herself. But she still couldn't stop staring at Justice. She stood and started out of the room with the spirit, but once they were in the hall, she brushed up against his side, much like a cat might brush against his leg. “I want to show you something, Justice. Will you stop by my room before you go home?”

\---

He looked to her and shifted away slightly, to put enough space between them that they were no longer touching. “If you’ve something to show me,” he agreed, gesturing her forward to show him the way to her room. He knew where it was, as Anders knew where it was, but he would allow her to lead.

\---

The pirate smirked, pleased he agreed even if he had moved away from her. She guided him to her room and gestured to her bed. “Why don't you take a seat on the edge? I want to show you a little relaxation technique from my homeland.”

\---

In the room, he looked around, before fixing his eyes back on her. His brows furrowed and he glanced at her bed, “Relaxation technique?” She was saying that he needed to relax? Why? “I believe I misunderstood. I thought you had an object of some sort to show me.”

\---

“No, no. You could see any object through Anders’ eyes, but an experience is a gift that you can truly have for yourself. A way of thanking you for spending time with us tonight. I know how tense Anders’ shoulders get. He'll be glad for it when he has his body back.” It wasn't unlike her to perch on the healer’s lap in the pub and rub his shoulders, just not quite in the way she intended tonight.

\---

He frowned, not sure what to think. He searched their memories and found instances of her rubbing their shoulders and of Anders doing the same for their patients when they were suffering from chronic pains. It seemed she meant to give him a massage, as Anders called it, but he didn’t understand why. “Would it not benefit Anders more for him to receive your relaxation technique?”

\---

“I can do this for Anders any time. I want to do this for _you_.” She purred to him and moved to her bed, patting the edge of her mattress. “I want to get to know you better.”

\---

He wasn’t sure about this. He didn’t hold the pirate in high regard, the way she spent her life lying, stealing, and tricking others. She was a walking embodiment of injustice and vanity, but she did occasionally redeem herself. Perhaps there was hope for her yet. He didn’t particularly want to linger in her company, but it _would_ give him a chance to encourage her to attempt to be a more righteous person.

He slowly moved closer and sat down on the very edge of the bed, as if poised to stand at any moment. “I don’t think what I have to say is what you wish to hear.” If her prodding at the table was anything to go by, she was trying to convince herself that he was like her or that he ought to be. It really ought to be the other way. “Have you considered that these _thoughts_ you speak of weaken your character and should be cast aside, not celebrated as you seem to insist?”

\---

“They make my character. You don't think I'm _all_ bad, do you?” She knelt on the floor in front of him and began to unlace his boots for him. She wanted him to be comfortable, after all.

\---

“I have seen you do good,” he conceded, but he was quick to go on, “but that does not erase the bad that you’ve done. You do not consider how your actions influence those around you or the harm you cause. It’s not right.” When she started in on his boots, he quickly drew his feet back, but there wasn’t anywhere for them to go after his calves struck the side of the bed. “Is that really necessary?”

\---

“I'm doing good right now. I'm trying to help you and Anders feel better.” She looked up to him from the floor and put on her best pout. She had plenty of practice and it did appear as if her feelings had been hurt. “Have you considered how your attitude might be harming me? I'm trying to build a relationship with you. Anders is my friend and I thought you might want to be my friend too.”

\---

He shifted uncomfortably. “It is not my intention to upset you, merely tell you the truth. It would be a disservice to you to say anything but. If I did not think you could do better, I would not be wasting my breath.” His hands gripped the edge of the bed tightly and he was a wall of tension as he met her gaze. “I’ve not made a friend since I bound myself to Anders. Truthfully, I am not certain how it would work, as I am so often stuck inside him.”

\---

“Then why don’t you start making friends tonight? Perhaps you could come out more.” She returned to unlacing his boots since he had nowhere to back away further from her, tugging off one, then the other. “You look so nervous. You know I wouldn’t hurt you. Even if you do think I’m a bad girl.”

\---

“I don’t think that will be possible. Anders doesn’t like giving up control - the only reason he did tonight was to prove that I am not a danger.” He reluctantly allowed her to remove his boots and it did feel nice for his feet to be able to breathe, but he was just going to have to put them back on shortly. “I do not think that you will hurt us, but I do not understand your desire for my friendship.” Interestingly, she somewhat reminded him of Anders or what Anders had been like when he first met him and he _did_ have no greater friend. Even so, this was odd.

\---

“He might give up control once in a while when we ask him nicely to visit you. Besides, you can see and hear anything we say to you, even if he’s in control.” It was clear enough in the way that the spirit jumped forward whenever Anders got too heated. “If anyone should be nervous, it should be me. You could snap me like a twig if you wanted to right now. But I know you won’t hurt me, and you know I won’t hurt you. So just relax.” Isabela lifted one of his feet and set it in her lap, starting to massage it and working her way up to his ankle. Her strong fingers had plenty of experience and sought out each little pressure point, rubbing them firmly to ease his muscles.

\---

The tension worsened when she began to rub his foot, but it didn’t take even a full minute for him to him to register how pleasant it felt. The tension eased, though it was far from gone, until her fingers hit a spot that made him gasp, jerking his foot out of her grasp. “What did you do?” he demanded, startled by it, but the unexpectedness of it had completely broken his tension. Fierce spirit that he was, he had never been tickled before and he as he searched Anders’ memories for what that sensation was.

\---

She startled when he did, but when she registered what had happened, she laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I forgot Anders is ticklish. Here, there won’t be any more spots like that up here.” The pirate took hold of his foot to set it in her lap again, but this time she started at his ankle, starting to work her way up his calf muscles. “Better, Justice?”

\---

“Ticklish,” he repeated, finding many memories on the matter. That was right. Anders was ticklish. On his feet and beneath his arms, he would squirm and laugh whenever touched there. When her hands moved up to his calf, he felt some of the discomfort return, but it did feel good and it was better than the tickling. “Yes, that is better.”

\---

“Good. Just relax…” She worked out the knots she found in one lower leg, then took his other foot to work her way up that leg. She took her time, pushing his robes up a little where he sat to work at the tight ligaments in his knees. It had been a long time since she’d massaged someone so low, but it had always been a good trick for relaxing her more shy bedmates.

\---

It took some time, but he gave her what she wanted, his body slowly easing. His hands weren’t gripping the edge of the bed as tightly and though he held his shoulders straight as ever, they weren’t as stiff. He didn’t react to her pushing the robes up since he was familiar with Anders having to move clothing out of the way to properly work his patient’s muscles. It did feel really good and his eyes drifted shut as she took care of their body in a way that he was not aware it needed. He’d given in without realizing it.

\---

When he didn’t dispute her pushing up his robes, she smiled and pushed them up a little further. The pirate began to knead the muscle of his thigh, knowing the places he’d be the most tense and tender. She wouldn’t go much higher, not yet, just worked on the muscle near his knee, working up to his mid-thigh ever so slowly.

\---

He made an unconscious sound as she rubbed his thigh, his stance widening slightly. He felt the robe sliding up to pool over his lap, but that was as much as she would be able to move them. If she was to work the rest of his body, they would have to be out of the way. “Do you need me to remove our robes?” he asked, his eyes having opened to fixed on her.

\---

There was a hunger in her eyes when she looked up to him, but her smile was rather sweet. “That would help me a great deal, Justice. If you take those off, it will be so much easier to tend to you…” Even as she agreed, her hands were still rolling smoothly along the inside of his leg, taking advantage of caressing the tender flesh he’d offered her as he relaxed.

\---

He did see the look in her eyes and it him a little uneasy, unable to put his finger on the emotion. It was easier when Anders was there. He recognized such things unconsciously and that knowledge worked its way back to Justice. He thought that he knew most emotions well enough, but lust was one that he had almost no experience with and so it was of little surprise that he didn’t recognize it when it was staring him in the face.

With a single nod, he worked their coat off and set it aside. Then he rose up and undid their robes, slipping out of them and laying them over the coat. Their body looked a lot different than the last time she’d seen it, but it was undoubtedly the lines in his skin that was the most drastic change. He returned to his previous position, unaware of the way his cock had perked slightly from the attention to his thigh. It was a touch that had deepened his breath and made him shiver, but didn’t strike him as bad. It felt better than her touch anywhere else had, though he imagined there were many such places.

\---

“Much better.” She purred to him, trying to be at least a little discreet about letting her eyes wander him. He didn’t look nearly as good as he had the first time, but she still wanted him and perhaps a proper lay might inspire him to take better care of himself. Her hands continued to work along his thighs, switching smoothly from one to the other, working her way upward at a very slow, meticulous pace.

\---

The longer she rubbed, the more he responded and it soon became difficult not to notice. There was an unfamiliar feeling coursing through him. It was unfamiliar to him, but he’d felt it in Anders before. It took a while for him to realize where, but as the touch worked up a need, he was reminded to the nights spend in their cot in the clinic, with Anders touching himself and filling their mind with filth. All of his relaxation was replaced with alarm and he looked down to see the evidence of the growing need.

His hand shot down to cover hers and stop her touches. “It is time for me to go.”

\---

“Don’t be silly, I haven’t even gotten to your shoulders.” Isabela’s eyes fell on his arousal, but she didn’t seem to pay it much mind. She wasn’t going to go in for the kill just yet. Instead, she got up from the floor, as if she meant to let him go, and climbed into his lap to straddle him instead. Wearing as little as she did, she could feel him easily against the fabric between her thighs. “Just relax. We were starting to make some progress. I got all of the knots out of your legs, don’t they feel better?” She asked, starting to knead his shoulders from her new perch on his lap.

\---

His leaned away when she slid into his lap and with only a couple of thin layers between them, he could feel the heat between her legs as she pressed against him. He swallowed hard, not knowing where to put his hands and ending up grabbing hold of her arms as they rubbed his shoulders. That too felt nice, but he couldn’t ignore the awful feelings of lust that were creeping in on him. “This is becoming inappropriate,” he told her, not recognizing that as her intent. He knew she was a woman with no loyalty that gave herself freely, but there wasn’t any reason for her do such with him. If this was becoming inappropriate, it was his fault for his body’s response. “I apologize, I do not mean to spoil your gift, but we cannot continue.”

\---

“You’ve spoiled nothing. Just relax, Justice. I promise, you will be so relaxed when this is finished…” She continued to work at his shoulders, as if this was still perfectly innocent despite her positioning. Her hips shifted subtly, appearing as if she was using the leverage to work out one of the worst knots in his shoulder, but of course she was aiming for a little friction to harden him further. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

\---

He made sound, his eyes shutting as his hands tightened on her arms. She didn’t understand, he couldn’t linger like this. The fact that it did feel good was all the more sign that he needed to remove himself from this situation. It wasn’t that this was the first time he’d felt anything like this. He’d felt it the rare times that Anders ignored him and sought release from someone else, but like everything, the intensity of it was turned up when he was in control. “I cannot,” he protested, but his body felt as if it were glued into place.

\---

“Of course you can…” She whispered the words into his ear, working at his shoulders and very subtly grinding herself against him. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest and she breathed a soft sigh. “There is no harm in making your friends feel good. It is kind.”

\---

The grinding was stiffening him and the friction, slight as it was, only deepened the lust that he felt. No, it wasn’t him. It was this body. His hands fell suddenly to her hips, gripping them tightly and pushing her back so her warmth wasn’t pressing into him. “You are affecting me. I know you are aware,” he told her, his cock throbbing at this point. “I am sorry, I am being inappropriate and I have to go.”

\---

“You're not being inappropriate. It's fine. I want to make you feel good, Justice…” The strong grip made her breath catch and the heat between her legs that much hotter. “You might not have control again for a long time. Let's be good to each other in the time we have. We can make each other nice and relaxed, Anders too.”

\---

It finally sank in that she _wanted_ him to feel this way. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, knowing what he did of her, but it was. “...This is why you brought me here.” She lied to him about her intentions and used her deceptive touches to bring out this lust in him. “You desire demon,” he scowled, his hands squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise, “Coming to me with these lies about friendship.”

\---

Isabela winced a little, but still pushed to press closer, running her fingers through his hair. “This is why I brought you here, yes. But I did not lie. I want to be your friend. I want to massage and relax you, I want you to feel good.” She managed to pull close enough to feel his cock beneath her again and rocked against it with clear intent this time. “It feels good, doesn't it?”

\---

He groaned unwillingly, his scowl flickering when she began to really move against him, the sensation feeding into the heat that was coursing through him. Again, this wasn’t a _completely_ new sensation, but on this end of it, he was abruptly understanding why the mage struggled with this need. A need that he had considered nothing more than a frivolous annoyance, so unnecessary in a way that food and sleep were not. A weakness that served no purpose other than to corrupt those who sought it, not unlike the pirate that was drawing him in with her.

His hands were so firm on her skin, but as she rubbed herself against him, he couldn’t bring himself to push her back. He’d found so much pleasure in their world, but nothing like this simple friction and it was enough to make him shake. “Please, no more.” His voice was tight, but his hands spoke differently. They were holding her in place and if anything, creating even more pressure between them.

\---

At his request, she stopped suddenly, which was likely even more tantalizing. “I think you'd really like this if you tried…” She began to slip her arms out of the straps of her top, pushing it down and revealing her breasts to him. “I think you'd like making us both feel good. But if you truly don't want it, push me away and head home. You're much stronger than me, Justice. I can't make you stay…”

\---

He groaned again, but this time the source of the sound was the turmoil he felt when the sensation stopped. His expression was torn with confliction and the dismay in his eyes was clear, even if they themselves were not. She was not wrong and he could stop this whenever he wanted - he should have as soon as she started taking off their boots - but he wasn’t. Rather than relying on his own resolve, he was asking her to stop _for_ him and the realization of that weakness in himself was crushing.

His eyes had been fixed on her face, but with her breasts revealed, he couldn’t help but look down. He’d never found much appeal in the form of a woman, or a man, for that matter, but the sight of that round flesh sparked even more lust in him while he was so caught up in this. He didn’t understand it and his eyes lifted back to hers helplessly.

\---

“Just try it. You can go at any time if you don't like it…” She leaned in and kissed him then, her hand working one of his from her hip to guide it to one of her breasts instead. Even if the fun ended here, she'd have an experience to remember. How many people could say they'd kissed a spirit and gotten them throbbing with need?

\---

In both cases, he didn’t know what to do. There memories that he could rely on, even one containing the very woman in his lap, but he didn’t want to think of them. That was just giving in. There were still some vestiges of resistance that had not yet fallen, but they were crumbling readily. His lips and his hand remained still as he was kissed, but the hand left on her hip slid further back, now resting on the small of her back, as if to hold her.

\---

It was improvement and better than being pushed away. Even if he wasn't being receptive, she continued to kiss him and her hand on his encouraged him to squeeze her tit. Very slowly, she began to roll her hips again, curious if he would allow the friction.

\---

When her hand showed him what to do, he gave her a squeeze. The flesh felt pleasant to touch and so after a pause, he gave it another squeeze. It wasn’t long until he was rubbing and squeezing her breast continually, understanding in some way why Anders looked at them. He made a sound against her kissing lips when she started to move and he tried to follow her lead there as well, kissing her in a way that reflected his lack of experience.

\---

A fresh wave of arousal hit her when he started to react and she kissed him hungrily. She moaned softly against his lips and her hand moved down to pull her panties aside, leaving her to grind directly against his smallclothes. She pressed her chest into his touch, encouraging him to keep going as he played with it.

\---

As the fabric covering him grew moist, he groaned, struggling to keep up with her. It was a lot to take in, but his body could sing for how good it made him feel. His lips were growing earnest, trying to give back what she was giving him. He managed to latch onto a simple technique, but he was still clumsy about it and knocked teeth with her more than once. His hand continued to rub and squeeze firmly, but he otherwise remained still, though his hips urged him to thrust.

\---

When he didn't balk at the proximity of her warmth to him, she moaned again. She wanted this, wanted to feel just how powerful he would be when he was driven wild with pleasure inside of her. Part of her realized it might be dangerous to bring that out of a spirit, but if it would kill her, she couldn't think of a better way to go. After a little more teasing, she pulled his last layer of fabric away, running her wet, eager slit against the length of him. She broke the kiss and lifted her chest, using her hand to guide his face to it and encourage him to give her breast a taste.

\---

When his body sprang free of the confines and he felt the slick heat against him, he made a sound was likely far too loud when the rooms on either side of them were occupied. The fingers at the small of her back dug in, again not realizing that he was pressing hard enough to bruise her. Being brought down to her breast confused him, but he let the memories flood in and they told him what to do. They didn’t give him the skill to do it, but he started kissing and tentatively sucking on her skin. His mouth found her nipple and he it was far easier to suck on, so he focused his attention there.

\---

The noise was not a concern to her. She'd long since passed out balls of cotton to everyone in the hall to stuff in their ears and apologized for the noises they'd hear from her room on any given day or night. Isabela tipped her head back when he found her nipple, gasping and rocking herself harder against him, slickening him from his balls to his tip. “Justice…” She moaned out his name, reveling his strong, painful grip.

\---

The sound of his name like that made his skin prickle and he couldn’t help but try move against her. He needed what she was giving him terribly. He was breaking down with every stroke of her slit against his cock and he knew there was more to be had, but he didn’t know where to begin on getting there. There was still clothing on her, which didn’t seem right to him, so he pulled back to grab hold of her corset and rip it off her. The laces tore through the holes one after another and it fell to the floor behind her, leaving only her shirt. That was torn just as easily and she as left in her panties and boots.

\---

She'd had her clothes torn off of her before, all the more reason to barely wear any, but never with quite so much ease. She showed him her approval by focusing the rocks of her hips up at the head of his cock, teasing him so that just a little change of their angle and he would be inside of her. Her fingers ran over the cracks of light in his skin and she leaned in to press hungry kisses along his neck.

\---

Every bit of his skin had the cracks and the feel of her tracing them made him shiver. He could feel those touches better than any other, especially sensitive where they ran. His head tipped back and his hands fell to her hips, using his grip on them to pull her against him. His hips jerked unconsciously in just the way he needed to allow him to sink into her. He hadn’t even trying, but as soon as he began to slip in, his body stiffened. One moment, he was barely inside her, the next he was yanking her down so she took all of him and he held her there, shaking.

\---

She gasped when she sank down on him, finding herself very suddenly full. Isabela could feel him trembling and her kisses took on a softer, soothing nature. “Does it feel good, Justice? The heat of it all?” She purred into his ear and kissed the spot just below it.

\---

He could barely think and so his response was a weak sound. Nearly a whimper. He forced himself to loosen his grip on her, but that just resulted in him sliding his arms around her and pulling her in. He lowered his forehead to her shoulder while his cock just _throbbed_ inside her.

\---

The pirate enjoyed it for what it was for a little while, even taking a moment to admire the way her dark skin glowed in the light that came off of him. But eventually her body craved more and so she lifted her hips, nearly drawing all the way off of him, then sank back down again with a luxurious moan. “If you think it feels good now, wait ‘til you see how good it gets.”

\---

When she rose up, his arms tightened and when she sank down, his hands dug. His voice melded with hers and he lifted his hips, to press as deep as he could into her when she was seated once more. He was already breathing harshly, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he rolled his forehead side to side on her shoulder.

\---

“Do you want it slow like this?” She asked as she rose on him slowly once more. “Or faster?” When she sank down this time she didn't hesitate, riding him steadily for a few beats before she slowed again. “Or would you like to throw me down on the bed and take charge?”

\---

“Slow,” he breathed, knowing that he couldn’t handle more than that sample. It had stolen his breath and only when she’d stopped had he gained it back. He didn’t think he could be any more active than he already was, which mostly consisted of trying to crush their pelvises together so she was taking everything he had to offer.

\---

“Slow it is…” Knowing what he wanted, she began to ride him again but at an almost excruciatingly slow pace. She didn’t mind a bit. Most of her lays were hot and fast and this was one that she wanted to really indulge in if she could help it. She breathed out his name again in another soft, breathy moan, pressing more kisses along the base of his jaw.

\---

Each time she sank down, he pushed up, his hands falling back to her hips to help with the movement. With each thrust, he was putting more and more strength into his hold and within a couple of minutes, though she was riding him, he’d all but taken over. He was lifting her up and pulling her down, making her meet every push of his hips firmly. As he took over, it was difficult for him to maintain the same slow pace he increased in both pace and force.

\---

“Yes,...yeah just like that…” She breathed when he started to drive her down harder onto him. It was so good, both the force of it and being manhandled so effortlessly. Her fingers dipped down to start rubbing herself, her moans growing louder the harder he took her.

\---

He was groaning with almost every thrust and though the sounds had quieted, it didn’t diminish the satisfaction in his voice. When it became difficult to apply the force he wanted, he did what seemed right, what she’d suggested he do, and flipped them over. He pressed her back to the bed, so their hips were at the end of it, and began bucking into her hard, causing the bed to shake and shift.

\---

“Yes! Harder!” She cried in delight when her back hit the mattress and he started really giving it to her. She wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips to give him better leverage to pound into her. “Justice...don’t stop…”

\---

The longer this went on the more he lost himself and the more wild he became. To the point that he was growling when it started overwhelming him, bringing rushes of unfiltered energy from his hands that poured into her. His eyes were fixed on her, but he’d stopped seeing her at that point, so stuck on feeling her and she felt _so_ good.

\---

The energy from his hands was unlike anything she’d ever felt before and she was all but screaming with pleasure. Though she had been rubbing herself, she was so overwhelmed at that point that her hands had simply fallen away to clutch at the spirit’s arms desperately. With the magic he poured into her, it seemed she didn’t need to touch herself, squeezing him tightly as she came and being driven into a second orgasm just heartbeats after the first one had ended.

\---

There hadn’t really been a consistent rhythm to speak of, but it was clear when he really lost control of himself because he lost all semblance of what a rhythm might even be. His hips slammed into her squeezing walls and then stuttered as he cried out, his ethereal voice echoing loudly in the room, filling her with hot seed and a final burst of energy.

\---

Feeling his release was incredible and had her almost screaming in delight again. Her body arched so hard she thought her back might snap and it took her several beats to start relaxing and easing the tension in her body. She smirked through her panting, her fingers trailing over his back as she looked up to him. “That was...otherworldly…”

\---

His eyes had shut and he kept them as such as he recovered, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple. As he came down from the aftershock, his heart began to sink and he swallowed past a lump in his throat. His eyes opened and as soon as he caught sight of her, he pulled away. He moved far enough that he was no longer in arm’s reach, sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped with his hands pressing to his forehead.

\---

“I’m so glad you stayed. I’d bet my last silver that neither of us have ever felt better than we did just a moment ago.” Isabela sat up slowly, stretching her legs. “Why don’t you stay for the night, Justice? Get some sleep here and maybe we can go one more time before you have to walk him to the clinic…”

\---

He stiffened at the sound of her voice, before reaching for his clothing. He had to dress. He fixed his smallclothes and pulled on his robes and coat. Without a word, he stuffed his feet into his boots and laced them, the action hurried. He had nothing to say to her and he had no intention of lingering.

\---

“Justice…” Her voice softened a little, seeing that he was planning to make a hasty exit. She moved a little closer, but didn’t reach out to him as he worked his boots on. “There is no need to be upset. We made each other feel good. No harm was done.”

\---

“I will not give into weakness again,” he snapped, sounding equally angry and distraught. “That lust is a perversion and I will _not_ lend myself to the behavior of demons.” He’d called her a desire demon, but it was with great shame that he behaved no better. He wouldn’t let the needs of this body corrupt him.

\---

“You don’t know the first thing about sex. It isn’t demonic, it isn’t weakness.” Isabela told him rather defiantly, reaching for his shoulder. Not to make him stay, but to make him meet her eyes. “Sex is celebrating the creation of life. Bonding between two mortals in the deepest way possible. Sex is beautiful. It’s only people who use it the wrong way that make it ugly. But what you and I just did...that was bonding. That was worth celebrating and I know you felt it too.”

\---

He stiffened his shoulder lifted at her touch, as if to cast it off, but he did look at her. “ _You_ don’t know. I’ve spent my entire existence watching demons lose themselves to your emotions. Your anger, your hatred, your hunger. Your emotions you take for granted and yet rule you. I _will not_ be like them. I am Justice.” There was so much emotion in his voice that it cracked on the name. There had been a lot of things he’d experienced since coming to this world that had left him conflicted, but nothing had completely taken him over like this had. He was frightened of it.

\---

“But you are not a demon. You're better than that. Enjoying things once in a while is not going to change you.” Isabela’s tone was a little softer now, her hand loosening on his shoulder.

\---

He frowned and his eyes dropped, the assurance resonating with him on some level. He didn’t seem so desperate to leave. “It is beyond enjoyment. It is not safe to be so consumed.” He shook his head to himself. “I do not allow Anders such... interactions. It was unjust for me to take them in his place.” He would have to apologize to him and make it right somehow. He normally sat so straight, so this defeated posture was so unlike himself.

\---

“Not all of the time, no, but it is good to be so consumed once in a while. Which is why you should also let Anders partake sometimes. It is good for your minds and your bodies. You're both too strong to let it be anything more than a fleeting moment of peace and pleasure. It won't change who you are.” She rubbed his shoulder slightly, not sensually for once, but in a supportive gesture.

\---

This did not feel good for his mind. He hadn’t felt so wretched since he’d first joined with Anders… but that was in the afterglow. During the act, it’d felt unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He’d known that Anders regarded it as no greater release and in some way he’d felt it with him, but he’d also been too busy openly disapproving and ruining the experience for him to really take it in. “He does get frustrated and has to relieve himself,” he admitted, thinking about it. This was something that the mage had put great value in before their joining, but he’d grown use to never having it. For the most part.

\---

“And that doesn't make him weak. That is normal. Healthy, even.” Isabela gave his shoulder a squeeze, then withdrew her hand. “This was good for you and it'll be good for him too. You're Justice every bit as much as you would have been if you had never experienced this.”

\---

After some silence, his eyes rose and he looked at her. “You are not wrong. I do not understand this. There is much I still do not understand, but if this will not be a distraction to him and lead him into apathy, then perhaps it can be allowed from time to time.” He didn’t know if he could trust her, but even he had to admit that Anders did seem to feel better and be more focused after.

\---

“It won't. You and Anders will both be better for it.” She gave him a nod and a rather solemn smile. “I know you don't think much of me, but I would never have shown this to you if I thought it would harm you in any way.”

\---

“You revel in this behavior,” he told her, not at all ignorant to the way she put herself out there. For all her talk of bonding, she was quick to bring people into her bed and kick them back out. “You share this with as many as you can. You chose me as a conquest, did you not?”

\---

“I do revel in it. And yes, I did bring you to bed for the experience. But it doesn't change that I would never have brought you in here if I thought it would hurt you. I knew it would be good for us both.” She gave him a little shrug. “Sex doesn't ruin who I am. It brings me closer to people. It doesn't rule me and it doesn't harm my loyalties. It's just something I enjoy.”

\---

“Perhaps it is something else that I do not understand. To me, it seems as if it does rule you. You spend so much of your time pursuing this and that time could be better spent working towards something better. It is selfish.” Talking to her had calmed him considerably and his words were civil. “If you did not benefit from this, would you have brought me here?”

\---

“Perhaps not. I am selfish, as you say.” She finally moved from the bed to start dressing herself, knowing that there would be no more fun tonight. “But I am not so selfish, nor am I so ruled by it, that I would hurt you to get my satisfaction.”

\---

He found that he didn’t doubt her words. He’d seen that she did have her own set of morals that she followed and even if he didn’t agree with her on many things, she’d acted in ways that were redeeming in his eyes. “I do not think you would harm me,” he agreed quietly, watching her dress.

\---

“Then rest assured that tonight did no harm. And in moderation, this will never do you or Anders any harm.” When she was dressed again, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. “I'm glad you came out tonight.”

\---

“I find it difficult to accept that, but perhaps you are right. I feel no different. During, I did, I felt-” He trailed off, a warmth creeping up his neck as he recalled the sensations. “Well, I will not forget it and I suppose in some way, I am glad as well. If all you say is true, then I think I have learned something.” He had straighten fully at this point. “I apologize for ruining your clothing.”

\---

She looked down at the ruined lacing and torn fabric and chuckled. “They can be mended. I rather enjoyed your enthusiasm. Even after you called me a desire demon.”

\---

He looked properly chastised by that. “I apologize for that as well. You are no desire demon, though you did manage to tempt me in a way they could not.” He felt ashamed that he’d given in. Even if all of this wasn’t as bad as he’d assumed, he still gave in when he thought it would corrupt him.

\---

“It's alright. I'd just never been called a demon by someone who truly _meant_ it before.” She gave him another brief, light touch. “It was more than worth a little insult and ruined clothing.”

\---

Finally, his lips quirked slightly. He didn’t mind her touch as he had before, having let his walls down somewhat. “I have lingered beyond my welcome. I imagine you wish to sleep and I am keeping you up.” She’d spoken of sleep before, inviting him to join her, but he’d been too worked up to think about it before now.

\---

“A girl needs her beauty sleep.” She agreed, taking the scarf from her hair to let it fall loose around her shoulders. “But you're still welcome to stay. There's room for two.”

\---

He didn’t really want to stay to sleep, but it had been a long time since he’d spoken to anyone at length. It reminded him of nights spent with Anders at Vigil’s Keep when they would talk and debate, not unlike this. “Perhaps I could stay a little longer and we can talk before you fall asleep.”

\---

It surprised her that he wanted to stay at all and she couldn’t help but smile. “Stay as long as you like. Don’t mind me lying down, it’s been a long day.” The pirate pulled off her boots, since they had stayed on during their romp as they often did for her, then settled back onto her pillows with a contented sigh.

\---

He remained where he was, head turned to watch as she got comfortable. He didn’t realize how eerie his staring, though it became a little less so when he shifted slightly so that he was sitting sideways on the edge bed and he was facing her more naturally. “Are there any other things you think I should learn that would help Anders?”

\---

She didn’t seem to mind the stare, still quite pleased to have the attention of a spirit. “Many other things. Alcohol for one of them. That’s another thing like sex that _can_ control you, but not if you moderate and keep your wits about you. If you let him drink from time to time, it will ease his body and his mind, much like sex does. He’ll have fun and be more productive the next day for having the little release it would bring.”

\---

He was taking whatever she would say with a grain of salt and he remained expressionless as she stated her opinion. “I have seen what such drinking can do in excess. I know he desires to get drunk, but that is not something that results from moderate drinking. I would prefer him have sex than to become drunk.”

\---

“Being drunk once in awhile would be good for him. I think you’d understand if you were to get drunk and see for yourself.” She gave him a smirk. “And if you thought sex was good sober, you should see what it’s like with a good buzz going.”

\---

“Why does it seem that you would tell me that the occasional murder would be good for him?” It was said plainly, but it was meant as joke. Rare as it was, he was capable of them. Her suggestion did make him think, however. He did condemn many things that he’d not tried, but there were many behaviors that were wrong and did not need to be experienced to know they were wrong. “As it is, I’ve tried alcohol. I had a sip once in the body I possessed before this one. It tasted like poison. I do not understand the appeal.”

\---

“The occasional murder is great for him. We just like to keep the murders to bandits and the like.” Isabela laughed softly, stretching her long bare legs before turning up onto her side. “Maybe you did not try the right kind of alcohol. And you don’t drink it for the taste, Justice. You can’t say you’ve really tried it until you’ve been drunk.”

\---

“It is a thought,” he acquiesced, knowing it was unlikely that he would try it. Perhaps he could allow Anders to drink as he wished and experience it through him. It wouldn’t be quite the same, but he would be able to observe and decide how he felt about it.

\---

“It won’t hurt to try, as long as you’re with any of us. We all care about you and Anders. We would keep you safe.”  Even if he got drunk enough to make terrible decisions, they could be there to help him come down safely. Sure, they may also be drunk and make terrible decisions of their own, but at least they were experienced drunks.

\---

“Far from caring, it seems they are frightened of me. I understand why, but I do not mean to give off such an impression. I only mean to do what is right.” Perhaps tonight had changed that a little. “Residing in a corpse left much to be desired, but it was simpler. My form was more frightening than I to most - they were use to me and they knew I was not a threat because they saw me as a companion and not an abomination. In some ways, I miss them.” He wasn’t really sure why he was opening up to her, but it was nice to get this off his chest.

\---

“We are not afraid of you. We all wanted you to come out and spend time with us tonight. Everyone but a certain sourpuss elf, but that’s to be expected. And Merrill...well, she is a little afraid of you, but she still wanted to get to know you tonight. I think if you came around more often, it would feel more like it used to for you.” She ran her fingers lightly over her sheets, watching him with eyes that were growing heavy. “We do care.”

\---

“The captain thought I would rampage and attack all of you,” he retorted, but he knew she was right. He sighed, “I don’t know that it’s that simple, but perhaps I will speak to Anders. If he is willing, I do like this. Being in control.” It was part of the reason he hadn’t left. The longer he stayed, the longer he could be free to move and speak as he desired. It was selfish, but he wasn’t ready to give the freedom up.

\---

“Oh yeah, well, she always has to make sure we aren’t having too much fun. Half of the time she probably thinks one of us will go on a rampage and attack everyone else. I wouldn’t take it personally, she just doesn’t know you very well.” She sounded amused, but when she went on, her tone softened. “I’m sure you do. I can’t even imagine how restricting it would feel to be a passenger almost all of the time.”

\---

“It is not unbearable. I chose well - Anders is a good man.” He spoke fondly, turning a little more and pulling his legs up a little onto the bed. “Knowing him as I do, I respect him more than I ever did when we were separate.” He grew use to residing in the back of their mind. He didn’t mind it, he’d just like the chance to get out more. “Before I joined with him, I thought I would take up another corpse when my body rotted to the point that it was too difficult to be inside it. I thought that I would find a woman so that I could try a different perspective. It is one that I am still curious about.” He was almost rambling at this point, but it was nice to talk.

\---

“I think you’d have liked a woman’s body, but that comes with a whole new set of needs that you’d have to learn.” She nodded to him, agreeing with all he’d said. “You did choose well, though. Anders is a very good man. When I’m ready to settle down, I hope I find someone half as sweet as he is.”

\---

He looked at her curiously, uncertain of what those needs might be. Men and women were different, to be sure, but surely they had the same needs? “Like what?” When she went on, he smiled. It was strange how relaxed and at ease he felt. The tension that was normally present in him was gone and he felt better than he had in a long time.  

\---

“Beauty sleep, for one thing. They way women are treated by most is very dependent on our looks, so vanity is important. In general, we’re more emotionally needy than men. I’m an exception, but most women are. Our personalities and wants change by the week depending on what stage of our monthly reproductive cycles we’re in.” She tugged at the ruins of her top, leaving it so it barely covered her and gave her skin room to breathe. “You chose well. Men would be much less complicated hosts than women.”

\---

“Well, since my intention was to inhabit a corpse, vanity wouldn’t have mattered.” It was something he didn’t approve of, anyway. “I believe that also applies to the reproductive cycle you speak of.” His eyes fell from her face when she messed with her top and he took in the sight of her skin, before lifting them back up. “I do not know if I will ever inhabit another living person when Anders dies.”

\---

“You likely wouldn’t have any womanly needs if you inhabited a female corpse. I was talking about a real, living woman.” Isabela liked that he didn’t seem ashamed of looking her over and a smirk pulled at her lips. “You might miss having a living host, but you have plenty of time to consider it. None of us will let anything happen to Anders.”

\---

“Nor will I.” He didn’t really the term ‘host’. it suggested that he was nothing more than a parasite, but it wasn’t wrong. “...Do they say anything about Anders? When he is not there to listen?” If they did, he wasn’t sure that she would tell him, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

\---

“Not really. Most of the gossip centers around Hawke. He does a lot of brazen things and he’s changed a lot of our lives since he’s gotten here, so there’s plenty to talk about.” It was truth, though she likely wouldn’t have told him if there was anything said about Anders. She was only a snitch when there was something good enough in it for her.

\---

“Hawke is also a good man, though sometimes he has poor judgment. He appears to have found affection for the blood mage. It is not wise to become attached to someone that consorts with demons. It is only a matter of time before the demon takes over her and she will have to be put down.” He spoke as plainly as he had the previous topic, as if casually discussing the death of a companion was no big deal.

\---

“I have also found affection for that blood mage. She made a mistake, but she won’t let the demon take her over. We will never ‘put her down’.” Isabela said firmly, then sighed. “She would have taken a spirit if one would have been there to help her. If _anyone_ would have helped her.”

\---

“You may not wish to, but you may have no choice.” It was a shame, but he found that most blood mages had no remorse for their actions. “She defends her demon and her use of blood magic. I do not think she considers her actions a mistake.” He studied her, seeing the sense of loyalty that he considered one of her few redeeming features.

\---

“She defends both because she feels what she did was necessary for her people. She can’t take it back and even if she could, she wouldn’t if she felt it was important to the survival of the Daelish.” She shook her head. “You don’t know her like I do. She can keep control.”

\---

It seemed her judgment was just as poor as Hawke’s, but he knew that already. Still, it bothered him to hear her defend her. “Good intentions is no excuse, but for her sake and for those who care about her, I hope you are right.” The alternative would be disastrous for their group.

\---

“I am right. I know you and Anders don’t want her here. Fenris doesn’t either. But she is one of us and as a spirit of Justice, I would think intention would mean a great deal to you.” She frowned, not liking to hear him talk of what he seemed to think was an inevitability.

\---

“Intentions matter, but they do not justify wrongs.” Grey areas were a place he still struggled with, but he was getting better. The world was not as black and white as it use to be. “In her case, she shows no remorse for her actions, good intentions or otherwise.”

\---

“I know she doesn’t. I wouldn’t expect her to be remorseful for helping her people.” She swept her hair over her shoulder, settling further into her pillow. “We don’t have to agree. So long as you don’t hurt her.”

\---

That made him frown and then scowl. “I believe it is time I take my leave.” He thought she understood that he was not a danger to them, but it seemed she hadn’t been entirely honest. He knew he would spent quite some time over the upcoming days trying to figure out what had been honest and what had not. He rose to his feet, finishing fixing their robes so they sat neatly.

\---

She sighed softly again, seeing that she had upset him. “I know you wouldn’t unless you thought she’d lost control. And if the demon does take over...I know what we’ll have to do. I’m just asking that you have some faith in her until then.”

\---

It was tempting to simply walk out and not respond, but as he took a few steps towards the door, he paused. “I would think the fact that I have tolerated her thus far would show that I did not intend on harming her.” Apparently not.

\---

“It has. I did not mean to suggest you meant to hurt her. Only that our disagreement doesn’t matter unless it came to that. I’ve never been wary that you would hurt her when the two of you are together and I’m not about to start. I know you are not a danger to any of us. Even Fenris.” She sat up slowly, a frown on her lips.

\---

He wasn’t sure what that meant and he didn’t really believe her. “Enjoy your beauty rest.” With that, he went to the door and let himself out, shutting it behind him. It was late and the bar had quieted down. He wished that he had a cloak so that he could be more discreet and he was considering giving Anders back control for the journey back, though it would be nice to enjoy the walk for himself.

\---

It seemed he was still displeased with her, but then, people were displeased with her most of the time. Isabela sighed and laid back on her pillows. It likely wouldn’t happen again, but at least she’d gotten some interesting experiences for the night. Not only an amazing lay, but she’d managed to sooth...and then upset a spirit. Content enough with how the night had gone, she closed her eyes, eager to get to her beauty rest.

\---

Deciding it would be better to let Anders wake in the clinic, he made his way downstairs and out. He got a lot of looks as he traveled, but he kept out of sight where he could and he made it back without incident. In the clinic, he stripped so he was only in their robes and laid on the cot. He shut his eyes and as their body fell into a state of rest, he retreated to the back of their mind, mulling over all that had happened that night.

 


	2. Bonus: Anders Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on the idea that instead of leaving, Justice spent the night.

As usual, it was early as he began to wake. He stretched, anticipating aches from a night spent on a stiff cot, but he noticed he had room to shift. His body didn’t pop nearly as badly as it normally did and when he let it relax, the aches were absent. That was strange. His eyes opened and as he took in his surroundings, he realized he didn’t know where he was, but a simple turn of the head answered the question forming in his mind and his eyes widened to see a naked pirate lying beside him.

\---

The shifting in her bed was enough to wake the rogue and her eyes fluttered, settling on him through thick, dark lashes. She smiled a little, not quite awake enough to notice it was the mage and not the spirit beside her. “Good morning, Justice. How do you feel?” She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

\---

He stared at her in shock, his eyes working their way down her chest where he couldn’t help but fix his gaze on her tits. It took him a moment to register her words, but when he did what color had been building was completely drained as he went white. “What the _fuck_?” His looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed at least, but as he scrambled up, he noticed that his boots were off.

“What did you _do_?” he demanded shrilly, speaking to both of them. He remembered giving Justice control the night before so he could spend some time with their companions, but it was _morning._ He was in a bed he was not supposed to be in and that he did not remember getting in. He could feel welling of shamed inside him and the solemn apology he was given made him sick to his stomach. “Oh, Andraste’s flaming tits.”

\---

The reaction startled her and she sat up quickly, her eyes wide. “Anders?!” There were definitely no breaks of blue light in his skin and his voice didn’t have that ethereal quality any longer. “I thought...I thought you’d still be Justice. Just sit down.”

\---

He found his boots lying on the floor and grabbed them, not even bothering to pull them on. “No. No, you don’t talk to me. You don’t come _near_ me again.” He couldn’t believe her and the worst part was he absolutely could. This was, without a doubt, something she would do. The one he really couldn’t believe was Justice, who offering him only shame that made bile rise into his throat.

\---

“Anders, wait. Let’s talk about this.” She insisted, moving to grab her clothing and tug them on, ruined as they were. “I didn’t think you’d be so upset. We’ve had sex before, you and me. This wasn’t any different…”

\---

 _This wasn’t any different._ He was rushing for the door, but he still turned his head to give her a look of utter disbelief at that. “Stay away from me.” He threw it open and without bothering to close it behind him, hurried down the stairs and out of the establishment. He took off to Darktown, his feet being covered in Maker-knows-what as he made his way through the dirty streets barefoot.

\---

“Anders!” She called after him, chasing him down the hall. Though she stopped at the top of the stairs. There would be no reasoning with him now, upset as he was. All she could hope was that after the initial shock wore off, he’d change his mind about talking to her again. She went back to her room with a heavy sigh to dress properly. She’d give him some space and see if with a little time he would come around to talk to her about it.

 


	3. Bonus: Anders Doesn't Find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is based on the idea that instead of leaving, Justice spent the night.

As usual, it was early as he began to wake. He stretched, anticipating aches from a night spent on a stiff cot, but he noticed he had room to shift. His body didn’t pop nearly as badly as it normally did and when he let it relax, the aches were absent. That was strange. His eyes opened and as he took in his surroundings, he realized he didn’t know where he was, but a simple turn of the head answered the question forming in his mind and his eyes widened to see a naked pirate laying beside him.

\---

Isabela had been lying awake for several minutes, stretching and lazing about as she always did. She’d seen that the mage was lying beside her, not the spirit, and it didn’t surprise her to see his eyes go wide at the sight of her. “Well, good morning. I don’t always get to say that to the sexiest mage around…” She purred to him and shifted in closer, reaching to run her fingers through his tousled hair. She didn’t get the second round with the spirit she’d wanted, but perhaps she’d get a little more action out of the mage before he left this morning.

\---

He stared at her in shock, his eyes working their way down her chest where he couldn’t help but fix his gaze on her tits. It took him a moment to register her words, when he did, he forced his gaze to lift back up. “Isabela…?” He couldn’t remember how he got here, but he didn’t _feel_ hungover.

\---

“No, I’m the sexiest rogue. You, silly.” She pretended he’d been asking about what she said and slipped in closer yet, taking one of his hands and leading it to one of the breasts he’d been staring at. The pirate leaned in, giving him a soft, brief kiss, meaning to tease him and see if he’d lean in for more.

\---

Normally he was resistant to her charms, but with them on display as they were, he was having a harder time of it. Especially when she pulled his hand in. He was unresponsive for the kiss, but it didn’t take him long to start squeezing and rubbing. He let out a slow breath between his lips and leaned in to brush them along hers. He hadn’t been with a woman in years and touching her was waking long neglected needs within him.

\---

She moaned softly against his lips when he rubbed her just right and she parted her thighs, inviting him to touch her there if he wanted. “I’ve missed having you in my bed. I could get spoiled to this…” She didn’t doubt that it’d been a long time since he’d had his hands on a woman and she was more than willing to let him get his fill of it now.

\---

He was very aware of the invitation and with a parting squeeze, his hand slid down her body to slip into her folds. Just last week his fingers had been between a woman’s legs, but it had been with a completely medical state of mind and purpose. This was completely different and it made his cock throb as he slid his slickened fingers up to her clit and rubbed her. He added a flicker of electricity alongside the touch, knowing how much she liked that. “Mustn’t have missed me that much,” he murmured, his lips still brushing hers, “Took you long enough to get me back in it.” Mostly his fault, since he hadn't really wanted to, but it seemed she’d succeeded. Somehow.

\---

She writhed beneath his fingers and when she got the jolt she craved, she gasped in delight. “Of course I missed you, Handsome. You're the one who always has a reason not to come to bed with me. Maybe this will remind you of how much fun we can have together…” Her hand moved to find him beneath his robes, giving him a firm squeeze.

\---

He sucked in a sharp breath and the robes already felt like an impediment that he couldn't handle. “Maybe.” He rubbed her for a moment longer, then pulled away to work them off. They fell along with his smallclothes, leaving him naked. It seemed he was rather eager for this, but rather than return to her side, his moved in between her legs, his eyes searching carefully to make sure there was nothing… untoward.

Seeing nothing and feeling better about this for it, he leaned in and ran his tongue up between her folds, finding her clit and sucking it. His tongue rubbed eagerly and any rustiness he had was covered by the same flicker of electricity coming from his tongue. It was one of the tricks he’d picked up in all his experimenting and it was one of the best in his arsenal.

\---

She could have laughed when she saw him inspecting her. Sure, her lifestyle had gotten her a rash or two, but she'd always had him treat it right away. It wasn't like she'd just be walking around with one. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feel of his tongue working her. She all but melted beneath his skill and his magic, moaning his name and arching her back in pleasure. “You'll make me cum before we even get started…” Though they would both know that wasn't an issue. She was good for a dozen or so orgasms before she'd want to quit.

\---

He had no problem with that. The only trysts he’d had since joining with Justice had been almost entirely focused on his own pleasure. On getting off as quickly and as hard as he could to satisfy his body’s demands, but it seemed he might be able to actually _enjoy_ this. The spirit wasn’t arguing or saying anything at all and he wasn’t going to question him. By even thinking that much, he was just tempting Justice to start chastising him, so he was just taking this for what it was worth and running with it.

\---

It seemed he was fine with that and she was far from complaining. She draped her legs around his shoulders, keeping him in close as he sucked her clit and worked it with his tongue and his magic. It was incredible and she was moaning her praises to him, her hands moving to toy with her breasts as the pleasure built. “Anders…” She purred as her thighs began to shake, knowing she was going to come undone at any moment.

\---

He could feel the change in her and something about it was so satisfying. He’d needed this. Not just release, but taking pleasure in giving pleasure. His eyes were fixed up the length of her body. There wasn’t much to see, but he could see her playing with herself and his hands craved to replace hers. Soon. After he was done tasting her and making her wet for him.

\---

Isabela cried out when his tongue pushed her over the edge, pressing up into his touch as she rode out lengthy orgasm. She laughed as she started to come down from it, her hands leaving her breasts to reach for him. “I’ve missed you a _lot_. Come here, Handsome.”

\---

He stopped the electricity first, then his tongue. Eager to follow her summons, he shifted her legs from his shoulders and crawled over her, his cock digging into her hip. “You mean you missed my tongue,” he clarified, meeting her gaze as his hands occupied themselves with feeling her up.

\---

“No, Anders. I missed your tongue, but there is plenty more of you I have missed.” She smirked to him as his hands took hold of her chest. She leaned up to kiss him hard, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips. “Like your lips...your hands...your cock…”

\---

He returned the kiss, his hands squeezing hard for just a moment, before easing into something gentle. “You have your pick of any tongue, any lips, any hands, any _cock_.” His voice was low and alluring, as was the roll of his hips to emphasize what he was saying. “Am I to think I really left such an impression?” He was fully aware he had and he’d be lying to say it wasn’t gratifying. He let his palms heat as he rubbed her, turning near searing when he gave her nipples a firm pinch.

\---

“Oh yes, I’ve had plenty and few were worth remembering. Even fewer worth a second tryst. But you…” Her breath caught when he toyed with her, making her arch her chest up into his touch. She wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue as she looked up to him. “You are something else, Anders.”

\---

He smiled. “Am I?” He reached a hand down between them and took hold of himself, guiding himself between her legs. There, he began rubbing the head of his cock between her folds, meaning to tease her. Really, it was a painful tease for himself. His expression lost focus and his eyes began to close, clearly caught up in need as he felt the flesh that was awaiting him.

\---

“You are…” She was sensitive from cumming already and she moaned, pressing her slit up against him through the teasing touches. “Did you miss me?” She asked breathily, waiting for him to push in and have his way with her.

\---

She was unforgettable in her own way and when he began to ease into her, her name left his lips in a moan. He used shallow thrusts to work himself all the way in and when she was taking the entire length of his cock, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His body shook and he was at a loss of words while he took in the sensation that he’d gone so long without. He repeated her name, for lack of anything else, drawing back slightly and then sinking in as deep as he could. It was unlike him, but that was because last time they’d shared a bed, he’d been having regular sex.

\---

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’…” She moaned out as she enjoyed the sound of her name on his lips. She rocked her hips to try to find his rhythm, but he was taking it slower than she would have imagined and so she simply let him lead until he would fall into something she could match. Her fingers stroked slowly up his back to the base of his neck, trying to soothe the shakes from him and help him relax.

\---

It didn’t take him long to lift his head from her shoulder and when he did, his hazy gaze found hers. There was a lot of lust there and he leaned in to give her a hungry kiss, finally start in on properly moving his hips. He groaned under his breath and from there, he was giving her a real pounding. He broke the kiss to look down at her, his eyes traveling from her face down to her tits to watch the way they moved every time their hips met. He’d never come across any as perfect as hers and he was very enamored with them at the present.

\---

The pirate arched her back when he really started to take her, giving him a lovely view of her bouncing breasts as their hips crashed together. Rather than wrap her legs around him, she braced her feet against the bed so she could meet him harder, wanting to ache all day once this was done so each little pain it gave her would remind her of her lovely morning. She wet her lips again after their kiss broke, watching him as his eyes roamed her. “Fuck me harder...that’s it…”

\---

He grabbed hold of one of them and squeezed it roughly, reflecting the way their bodies were moving together. When she asked for more, he gave it to her, grunting under his breath as he slammed his hips into her’s with enough force to make his jutting bones ache. “Fuck, Isabela,” he panted, his eyes squeezing shut as he became desperate in his taking of her.

\---

“Yes!” She cried out when he slammed into her just right, giving her just the right amount of pleasure and pain. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” She pleaded in delight as she reached down to rub herself, wild and eager as she met his hips.

\---

He didn’t want to stop, but as long as it had been since he’d last gotten his dick wet, it was getting to him. With her pleas echoing in his ears, he forced his mind away from what they were doing and filled it with vile thoughts. In doing so, he was able to put off his climax and give her what she needed. It didn’t make the pleasure any less potent, but he wasn’t basking it in as he had been and so it _seemed_ like it wasn’t as good as it actually was. Even so, it was pretty fucking good.

\---

With no such deterrents on her mind, her second orgasm came upon her quickly. Isabela’s back arched sharply, her hips growing erratic as she cried out loudly in her release. She moved her hand away once she’d finished, her muscles still pulsing tightly around him as she recovered. “Oh, Anders...don’t stop…” She begged breathlessly, unable to get enough of him and everything he was giving her.

\---

He cried out when her muscles tightened around him and he couldn’t have kept up the thoughts if he wanted to. All that mattered was the heat he was burying himself in and it wasn’t more than a few dozen thrusts that he was snapping his hips into her wildly as he spilled and filled her with his seed. With a final groan, he drew out of her and moved up to lay beside her, reveling in the fact that he’d gotten off without a peep from his spirit.

\---

The pirate gasped in delight as he gave her those final rough bucks, then groaned as the heat filled her. When he rolled off of her, she stretched, panting and laughing softly under her breath. “That was incredible...we should start the morning like this more often, don’t you think?”

\---

He looked at her in silence for a long moment, then leaned in to give her a brief kiss. “I have to go, but…” He didn’t want to. He was late and there would undoubtedly be people waiting by the time he got there. Even when he was gone, they tended to hang about, just to be there when he returned. It made him feel guilty about the missions he went on, but there was only so much he could do with the time he had. “Maybe I can stay a little longer?” Just a little. He slid his arm around her, fingers tracing her side slowly.

\---

“I have a little time. You can stay.” She moved in a little closer when his arm moved around her, giving him a smirk. “Maybe next time we play cards you can stay with me again. This was fun.” Justice may not allow him to indulge quite that often, but it would be good for him.

\---

“Maybe,” he replied vaguely, his hand running over her. “I just… I can’t believe he allowed this.” He didn’t really talk about this with anyone. They all know Justice didn’t let him drink and that he didn’t like him gambling, but he hadn’t really gotten into the shame that was his sex life. He slid his hand down to her thigh and hitched it over him, wanting to take what he could get while this was being allowed.

\---

“I know. I had a talk with Justice about it last night. I explained to him how important it was for you to have this once in awhile. That’s why he had you sleep here, Handsome. So you could get a little release when you woke up.” Of course, that was far from all that had happened, but it was true. She pressed close to him when he drew her leg over him, still warm and wet between her thighs, her breasts pressed to his chest.

\---

He blinked at her, confused. “ _Justice_ came to your room...” That made more sense than his supposed symptomless hangover as to why he was here, but it was baffling. “And you talked him into letting me have sex…” What?

\---

“Yes. I asked him to come talk to me after everyone left last night.” She pressed a brief kiss to his lips and chuckled. “So maybe he’ll let you stay with me after cards next week. I don’t think he’ll want to come out again to visit though. He didn’t enjoy the game and when I brought him in here to talk to me, he spent half of it telling me all of the ways I need to change to be a better person.”

\---

He was staring at her, but by the end he chuckled. “Yeah, he tends to do that.” This was said with a hint of fondness. “What did you say to him? I can’t convince him to let me no matter what I tell him. If I want to, I have to deal with him berating me and try to stay hard the whole time.” It just seemed strange to him and he didn't really make sense that he’d let them sleep here.

\---

“But you don’t have a woman’s charm.” She coiled a bit of his hair around her finger. “I don’t remember it all, I’d had a lot to drink. But I know I told him he didn’t really understand human needs. He couldn’t help but agree with me. Don’t worry too much about it, just be glad you got laid without him bitching for once.”

\---

In the back of mind there was a growing unease. It seemed that Justice was beginning to regret letting him have this, which made him all the keener to take what he could get. “Yeah, let’s do it again before he changes his mind.” He pressed his hips to hers, rolling them to try and perk himself back up.

\---

The sudden grinding won a laugh from her and she returned it, rolling her hips with his to create some friction. “Why not? One more time, then we’ll get on with our mornings, hmm?” She could hardly refuse him one last romp, especially since it might take her some time to coax him to bed again after this.

\---

That was all he wanted and he leaned in to draw her into a kiss, dragging his fingers over her soft skin and the scars that were sprinkled over it. “I think I want you on your hands and knees,” he told her, his lips rubbing against hers as he spoke. Not yet, he still needed to get ready to take her, but that was how he wanted her when he was hard enough.

\---

“Think so? It’s a lovely view, or so I’m told.” She murmured and nipped his lower lip. She reached down between them, taking him in hand to guide him, rubbing him against her clit as he started to perk and moaning softly into the kiss.

\---

He made a sound when she began rubbing them together, his hips rocking with an eagerness that was just shy of embarrassing. He let his fingers take a chill, leaving icy trails along her back. He only had some skill in ice magic, but he could do enough to tease her and he waited until he could feel her skin prickle with goosebumps to switch to heat, knowing the combination would make for an interesting sensation.

\---

The chill had given her a shiver but when he warmed her skin suddenly, she gasped, the sound ending in a light laugh that broke their kiss. “I love all of your little tricks.” She murmured, pressing him teasingly close to her entrance, then back up to her clit.

\---

He sucked in a sharp breath, his cock wasting no time rising to occasion with all of her little teases. “I know you do,” he murmured back, walking his fingers up her spine and letting a prickle of electricity mark each touch. “And I know you like this one best.” Just about everyone did. His fingers went all the way up to her hair and slid in, taking hold of the thick locks near her scalp and pulling. “Turn over.”

\---

A delighted little sound escaped her when the sparks hit her and at his request, she dipped him tauntingly close to her entrance one more time before she released him. She turned away from him in a way that wouldn’t interrupt his hold on her hair, pressing her ass against him as soon as she had the opportunity.

\---

He smirked at her eagerness. It reflected his own, but was far more satisfying knowing that she wanted him. Rather than return the press, he gave her ass a squeeze and started to shift, rising up and over her. His hand didn’t leave her hair and so he had to use his other arm to pull her up to her knees. He wasn’t done adjusting their positioning, but he took the opportunity to rock his hips against her, letting his cock slide against her slick slit.

\---

She let him move her as he liked, climbing up onto her hands and knees when he pulled her. She pressed back into him when he started to grind into her, soaking wet and moaning for him. If he didn’t have hold of her hair, she would have smirked back at him, but she rather liked his tight hold, letting him hold her in place.

\---

As soon as she was in place, he reached between them and took hold of himself to press himself against her and ease himself inside. His eyes shut as her walls wrapped around him and this time, he wasted no time thrusting. His hand tightened in her hair and he pulled, forcing her to arch her back as he began pounding her, using his free hand to brace her while he took her.

\---

A soft moan left her when he pushed inside and she was thrilled that he got right to business. She pushed back into his thrusts, her head back as he used the hold on her hair to keep her body taut. It was so good and she closed her eyes, savoring the sounds of his breathing and their bodies meeting roughly.

\---

He remained like this for a time, but he wasn’t quite in the position he wanted to be, so he soon let go of his hold on her hair to slide his hand beneath her. He found her breasts and gave both a rough fondling, before sliding his fingers lower. As they sought her clit, he leaned over her, bracing himself against the bed with his free hand and using his weight to build momentum in his thrusts. When he found what he was looking for, he began rubbing her and sank his teeth into her shoulder to give her a little bit of discomfort to go with her pleasure.

\---

The pain and the touch to her clit were everything she needed and she cried out, her hips wild and her thighs shaking. Her moans were pleas not to stop, wanting more of everything he could give her. Sensitive as she was after her previous orgasms, it took no time at all to send her over the edge again, crying his name as she clenched around him through another climax.

\---

The feel of her climax had him finding a new spot to bite down on, hard enough to leave his teeth indented in her skin like a signature. He pulled his hand back to her hip to give her some reprieve, though he did not stop his demanding thrusts. He straightened up and clutched her hips tightly, using them to pull her back onto him each time he slammed his pelvis into her. “Isabela,” he growled, taking everything he could get from her for as long as it would last.

\---

“Harder! Harder, Anders!” She all but screamed in delight, trying to push back into him but at the mercy of his strong hands and hips. She was almost blinded with pleasure, the room spinning as she took his rough pounding. She'd be sore afterwards, but that was fine. Isabela wanted the ache of this to last all day.

\---

She was as obnoxious as he remembered and even in the heat of the moment, it drew a slight smile to his lips. The look faded as he gave her what she was asking for, grunting and resisting drawing on the spirit to give him more strength. Involving him would bring this to an abrupt halt he was sure and he could manage without him. Despite his wasting muscles, he was deceptively strong and he didn’t need help pleasing a woman - even one as wild as Isabela.

\---

Isabela braced herself on one arm so she could reach down between her legs and start rubbing herself again. Her clit felt raw from all of the abuse but it didn't slow her down in the slightest. Her moans took on a more desperate pitch as she approached yet another orgasm, her body arching and trembling with tension.

\---

He found himself envious of her ability to be so thoroughly satisfied, but it was eased by the pride at being the source. Though he wasn’t racking up the climaxes like she was, his own satisfaction was immense and as he became desperate, breaking all semblance of a rhythm, he was groaning loudly. It was only a little longer until he was spilling, filling her and keeping her plugged as he leaned over her back and began pressing kisses to where he’d bitten her before.

\---

The pirate was panting harshly when he finally emptied his release inside of her, her moans softening to sighs of pleasure as they came to a stop. She smiled when he began kissing the flesh he’d abused earlier, still tender from his bites. “You’re sweet to me.”  Rarely did she find someone who could be so rough and so gentle interchangeably.

\---

He smiled, giving her a final kiss, before drawing back. He slid out of her, breaking their connection, and as much as he wanted to stay longer still, he had to get moving. She likely had her own things to do, whatever they were. He knew better than to ask and expect to be given a serious answer. He stood from the bed and grabbed his clothing so he could draw it on.

\---

She turned and settled do sit on the edge of her bed, his seed still running down the inside of her thigh. There was no sense in getting dressed now, she’d need to bathe after all that before she’d be going anywhere. “That was a good way to start the morning, don’t you think?” It was always the best way to start or end a day. Or break up a monotonous afternoon, for that matter.

\---

“It was refreshing,” he agreed, having really needed that. She had no idea how much. It didn’t take him long to make himself decent and he sat down beside her on the edge of her bed so he could fix his boots into place. “Thanks for… whatever you said to him.” He’d try to pry it out of him later, wanting to know what had convinced him that this was okay.

\---

“You’re welcome.” She chuckled, reaching to help straighten his hair a little more. “Don’t be a stranger. You’ll hurt my feelings if it takes me years to get you back in my bed again.”

\---

He appreciated the help with his hair and when he straightened up, he gave her a little smirk. “You have plenty to keep you warm without me.” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, his hand straying to her chest for a final feel, before he got up and grabbed his staff. “I’ll see you around, Isabela.”

\---

“Doesn’t make me miss you any less.” She chuckled under her breath after the kiss and the squeeze. “See you later, Handsome.” She rose from her bed with a stretch, then started gathering her things to draw a bath. A smirk pulled at her lips when she started moving - she was every bit as sore as she’d hoped she would be.

\---

He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. As he headed for the stairs, he saw a certain dwarf standing outside his room, leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest. He wore an amused smirk and the mage flushed as he drew closer. “Not a word,” he warned him, stepping right past him and to the stairs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Blondie,” Varric replied, though he couldn’t help but chuckle at the way he breezed by with little more than a glance. He’d be willing to bet all the coin in his pockets that everyone would know about this by the end of the week - he didn’t have to open his mouth. If he’d wanted privacy, the mage had chosen his partner poorly.

 


End file.
